


Staring Death In The Face

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, or Humour as it should be spelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Have you ever looked something in the face and truly known that it would kill you if it could?





	Staring Death In The Face

"Have you ever looked something in the face and truly known that it would kill you if it could?" John surveyed his teammates across the table.

Ronon shrugged, balancing on his chair's hind legs. "Sure," he said through a mouthful of apple, "lotsa times. The trick is to kill them first. Why?"

Teyla's hand came up to push on Ronon's shoulder, making him firmly plant the chair on all four legs. "Not in front of Torren," she admonished, indicating the babbling toddler in her lap. She turned to glare at John. "And I do not think the Wraith were what Colonel Sheppard was thinking of."

Ronon frowned momentarily before his face broke out in a crinkled eye grin. "Seriously?"

"Hey!" John straightened up, feeling somewhat maligned. "This is serious. That...that thing has murder in its eyes every time it looks at me."

Teyla stood up abruptly, taking Torren with her. Bizarrely, her patience for John's ridiculousness had shortened since she became a mother.

John turned beseechingly towards Ronon, wanting someone to take him seriously.

"Hey," Ronon held his hands up in surrender, "leave me out of this. Oh, and Sheppard? Forget what I said earlier. Don't kill McKay's cat."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on oopsprompts and this immediately got written.


End file.
